battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sannse
Your reply to my message. I have to say If I kept on spamming it and saying the same excuse over and over, yes, I would deserve the ban. However Charitwo bans me, when I don't even say anything, when I merely join, I am instantly banned, as seen in the picture. I have done nothing extremely vulgar. I will try to upload more pics of him banning me for doing nothing bad, and I even have a picture of him typing in numerous off topic messages, however my picture uploader is not working, so that will have to wait. IP check http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Homer_Simpson_Boy Just by looking at the name, you can tell it is someone off to piss me. I seriously think it is TheManOfIron, who has been found guilty of sockpuppeting and using the account to vandalize to make me look bad. The person is claiming to not be TheManOfIron, but check him anyway. I would also check Slowrider7 as he may too be one, but as of now, I have no complete evidence of who it is. For once, this ISN'T my sockpuppet. xD LOL TheManOfIron 06:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, we usually only use checkuser if there is a specific problem, and an wiki admin about it. It's not something we do lightly or on general request. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Read More section Hi sannse. I was wondering about the Read More section, and whether it is a permanant feature in Wikia or bound to the skin by the ToC. My reason for inquiring is because of the annoying positioning of the section, which carves up the page like a knife through butter. (see Parachute for an example) Thanks for the time - 20:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :And, you know, this. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, how did I miss answering this? I remember getting the bug with the wrong images reported, but most not have saved my reply - sorry about that. The "read more" thing is an experimental feature at the moment, so there are some tests going on with different placement and so on. I don't know exactly how it's going to end up yet, but I belive it's likely to be an optional feature (again, I don't know for sure at this point, it's still in testing :) Linking error Hello Sannse, I'm having a bit of trouble linking some pages within the caption of a video. If you hop on to the video sections of M16 or Thompson, you'll see that the links don't function properly and that it places the brackets as if the were between a markup. Sometimes, it also randomly inserts a bunch of numbers in between the brackets, such as 03-0060-06Atacama Desert, for example. Could you give me hand? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you editing with the Rich Text Editor or in source mode? I think this may be an area that needs tweaking for the RTE, but it seems to work for me in source mode. I'll get the bug reported, there's another round of work on the RTE coming soon, so it'll be a useful one to add to that -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 06:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I always use source. I can see you edited the Thompson page to some success, but rest assured it's not always the case. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 12:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Odd... I've asked someone to check this out and get the bug reported -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::SSDGFCTCT9, Sannse asked me to look into it; I found the issue and filed a bug ticket. Hopefully this will get resolved soon! Hope this helps, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I look forward to a fix. Thank you for looking into it! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 21:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the status of the problem anymore, but if you needed an example about editing that randomly inserts a bunch of numbers between the brackets, you can see here. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) Honour the sacrifices 21:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pulling up the bug ticket I filed, it looks like this issue has been fixed and all of the changes should be live Wednesday. Both issues (random numbers, nowiki links) were due to one bug and that was what they worked on. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 19:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, great to know! Thanks for looking into it! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) "Added by..." Hi Sannse. It's been a while since the new skin has been implemented, and with it the little tag at the bottom of Thumbnail images. I had a brief talk with the other bureaucrat here, and we'd like to know if there was a way to take it off, as it disrupts the organisation of some of the articles. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, I'm sorry, but there's no way to remove that from thumbnails. One workaround might be to try posting non-thumbnail images, and to just define the intended size of the image in the source code. --Dopp (help forum | blog) 23:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : : My apologies! I was mistaken. You can do this via custom CSS. The solution is discussed here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Remove_%22Added_by...%22_under_photos --Dopp (help forum | blog) 00:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Joeplay already got it settled. Thanks anyways! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Leaked content Hi. I realise this probably isn't your area of expertise, but I didn't know exactly who's area it was. What I wanted to ask is, what is the official Wikia policy, if there is one, on content that has been leaked. I believe it's come up before, but it's just been re-raised. If some information is leaked, are we allowed to include it in our articles? - 22:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the slow reply. :We don't have an official policy on leaked content as such... but it sometimes comes up as a copyright issue. Unlike most content on fan sites, the original company is likely to be unhappy about leaked content - and so more likely to send in an official take-down notice for any leaked images or screenshots. If it's information that's been leaked rather than copyrightable content, then the situation is a little different. Information can't be copyrighted of course, but I have seen situations where a company will be more picky about images in general on wikis that use leaked content. It really depends on what is leaked and how upset they are about it. And, of course, it's always nice to keep on the good side of the game companies :) so that's a consideration in deciding what you include. :So overall, it's up to you to decide what to include (as long as it's legal), but good to be aware of the downsides -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me. We've been operating an interim policy of not including it, whether images or copyright, so we'll probably stick with that. Thanks again - 19:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Volunteer Curators I have no objections to your proposal. Sorry about the late response. I am currently on a deployment. For other matters please contact FluoxetinePatch or Nayhem. Thanks -- 05:49, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :That's great, many thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:25, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Help with DiscordIntegrator. Hi, sorry if this is the wrong person. Currently I was attempting to implement the Discord Integrator on the wikia, after following the instructions on how to implement it, I am currently not sure what is wrong. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DiscordIntegrator http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ACustom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id After checking multiple things and re-reading the instructions, I am not sure what is wrong. I am pretty sure JavaScipt is enabled, the widget is also enabled. But I am not sure what is wrong, if this is the wrong person to contact I am sorry. -- Slopijoe (talk) 00:06, September 24, 2017 (UTC)